Newbie no longer
by Leigh59
Summary: Just a Little Thanksgiving story.


**Not mine never will be, I make no money just a few reviews.**

Luke suppressed a grin when he heard a string of swears in combination of English and Spanish. It made him laugh each and every time. He put his game face on before he went in search of his mother in his apartment. Finding her sitting at the small kitchen table. Luke steps closer. "Is something wrong mama?"

She had come to spend the week before the Thanksgiving Holiday. She knew that he would be alone and didn't know if he would be able to travel to see the rest of the family for the holiday. Having just come back from Florida after seeing her nephew get married, she had her full of family for a while anyway. She needed to rest before the epic cooking and baking that she always did. "This," she picks up the laptop and shows him. "I wanted to show you the pictures of your cousin's wedding. You know your younger cousin that will soon give my sister grandchildren. It's not working, it's frozen.."

He ignored the dig. " Mama you have ten grand children from my brothers and sisters, remember?"

She frowns glaring at him as only a mother can. "But none from you."

"I might have a solution, for the laptop. Give me a minute." getting his cell out of his pocket he calls the one person that just might be able to help get his mother to stop ranting.

"Garcia."

"I'm sorry to bother you on Sunday, but I am in dire need of your help"

"What do you need Newbie."

"My mother is visiting and she lost the pictures on the laptop that she wants to show me. She says it's frozen. I know it's a lot to ask, but I'm desperate."

"Close the laptop, don't touch anymore buttons. I'll sent you my address."

"I'll owe you."

"Yes you will. Morning tea for a week should cover it. Drive carefully." she tells him before she ends the call.

Feeling his cell vibrate he looks at his mother. "Get your coat, I found someone to fix your problem."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they are being let into Garcia's colorful apartment. "Please, come in Mrs. Alvez, Luke." She says as she steps aside.

"Mama, this is Penelope Garcia she works in the same unit as me. In fact she is a computer expert. If she can't fix your problem then it can't be fixed."

"I just put the kettle on for some tea, would you like some or would you prefer coffee?"

"Tea is fine thank you. But you shouldn't go to any trouble for us."

"It's no trouble, none at all."

She comes back into the small living room with a tray of tea things cookies and one cup of coffee, that she hands to Luke.

"I hope my son didn't spoil your afternoon, Miss Garcia."

"Please call me Penelope, and no he didn't I was just mending some clothes." She replies as she points to a small pile of clothing "So the laptop?"

Luke hands her the laptop, he has to smile as she takes it to the small table on the on the side of the sofa. He can see that she has wires and an other laptop all ready set up waiting for the repair. He watches as she gets to work doing what ever magic she does. The colorful apartment doesn't faze him, what does is the lack of noise. No music playing, no T.V. playing, it wasn't something that he would expect of her.

She comes back to the sofa joining them as she reaches for her own cup of tea.

"I'm running scans to start with. I'll be sending a copy of your pictures to Alex's cloud and making you a hard copy on a CD as well."

"So much trouble just for some pictures." Mrs. Alvez laments

"It's no trouble and I understand just how important pictures can be. So trust me, it isn't a bother at all.

"So what's with the lack of noise?" Luke asks.

"I try to have one day a week that is electronic free. Just peace and quiet."

"I like it, mind if I steal it."

She nods slightly as she smiles. "Steal away."

Forty-five minutes later they are saying good bye with a repaired laptop. A few cookies in a plastic bag and a recipe for said cookies.

* * *

He was sorry to see his mother go but at the same time he was glad, she was driving him to distraction with all of her cleaning and fussing. He kept a clean and tidy home, having learned that from his time in the Rangers.

Without comment he walked into the unit without stopping at his desk he went directly to Penelope's office. "My mother left last night, she asked me to tell you once again thank you for fixing her laptop. I'm also suppose to give you this cup of a tea and this" He quickly leads forward and places a kiss on her cheek. "Now that I've delivered both things, I'll go."

"Luke." she calls to him as he reaches for the door knob. He turns and looks at her.

Surprised that she didn't call him Newbie he smiled then turned back to look at her. "Tell her you're welcome for both the kiss and the tea." He nodded then left with a small smile still on his face.

They worked in house for the next few days it was nice not to have to travel. She came into the round table with a big smile and lots of files early Wednesday afternoon. "I bring gifts." She tells them happily. Handing out files to all but Rossi, and Luke.

"You did it!" Reid exclaimed joyfully.

"You doubted me, Dr. Reid." she asks with one arched eyebrow .

"I'm sorry."

"Forgiven, give your mom my love. I'm leaving now. Have fun everyone and enjoy your mini vacation."

No one said anything as they gathered their things to leave. "What just happened? You all just did a one-eighty." Alvez asks.

"Do you have any plans for over the Thanksgiving break?" Reid asks him.

"I'm going to go see my family it's a surprise, why? I might be about to squeeze one of you in on the military hop I'm taking."

"No need, she got us all booked on flights, so we're good." JJ informs him.

"What about her ride?"

"Garcia doesn't do Holidays, she stays home." Reid answers.

"We've all asked her to joins us one time or another. She always says no, that Thanksgiving is for family, not tag-a-longs." JJ adds.

"So where is her family?"

"She doesn't have any. It's a long story." Emily replies.

"I think I'm coming down with the flu , I've got an earache too, you can't fly when your ears hurt. Besides I just saw my mother last week so I'm set for family until Christmas."

* * *

He knocks on the apartment door just noon on Thanksgiving day. He didn't know what to expect other than to be called newbie once again. He can see her shadow under the door before it is even opened.

"Luke is there a problem?"

"No problem Penelope, may I came in?"

"Sure." she steps to one side letting him in.

"Do you want some coffee?" she asks closes the door.

"I'm good thanks."

"No that I mind, but why are you here?"

"I heard you were alone for the holiday. I thought you might like to join me for dinner."

Shaking her head she looks at him. "I thought you were going home to your family?"

"I'd rather spend the day with you. We go off on the wrong foot so to speak. I'd like you Penelope and I'd like us to be better friends"

"It's not that I don't like you Luke, it's just that I don't want to get hurt again every time I let people in they leave or die. Self preservation so to speak."

"I don't have any plans to leave as for dying that is not something that I can control. So are we good?"

"Yes we're good."

"So food, where do you wan to go? My treat."


End file.
